The Supernoobs and Light and Darkness
by AutumnBrownLily
Summary: Two rival forces appear in Cornbury each with physical forms which makes it hard to tell
1. Prologue

Prologue

When the universe was created two forces were also created Light and Darkness Light created planets and life to inhabit those planets

While Darkness Seeked Out to destroy them

The Life on the planets Darkness attempted to destroy were able to defeat him which were called Protectors

He started to persuade some of to life to do it for him

It became a endless loop

Every once and a while normally a few millennia Light chooses protectors when she thought the protectors couldn't defeat Darkness's Threat on their own which she gave aid to even often took physical form to do so

But now Darkness is targeting the entire universe and Light needs to choose protectors especially if Darkness messes with their efforts


	2. Light's Argument

Chapter One

Light's Argument

Third Person POV

A girl made of pure light was sitting over a sky noticing a virus beast she quickly flew over the sky

"Darkness is now interfering with the protectors by making them impossible to for them to stop I'm taking action!" She Said

The woman named Light quickly flew down revealing the virus beast and the noobs were in view and a boy made of shadows named Darkness floating above the beast

"mwah haha haha" Darkness laughed

"How dare you interfere with the protectors progress! That's it I'm helping them!" Light Yelled

"Hey I Didn't do anything except add more of my dark power to the viruses" Darkness said

"You mutated the strains even more worse when you pull the strings!" Light responded

"That just made the situation worse" said Darkness

"Light Girl and Shadow boy are arguing" Tyler said

"Now we know that Shadow boy is pulling the strings?" Shope said


	3. Light Girl and Shadow Boy

Chapter Two

Light Girl and Shadow Boy

Shope's POV  
"Light Girl called us Protectors" I said

"Shadow Boy mentioned the virus" Tyler Mentioned

"What if we see Light Girl and Shadow Boy again?" Roach asked

"Then we ask them" I responded

Then suddenly there were two new kids one was a girl with golden blond straight hair that fell to her shoulders (A/N Light and Darkness in Physical Form) and the Other was a boy with jet black jagged hair the girl wore a pink blouse a skirt and pink flats the boy wore a leather jacket a red T-Shirt and red sneakers  
"Hi! I'm Andromeda Smith" Andromeda said  
"And I'm Grayden Jones" Grayden said

"I'm Shope" I said

"I moved here from London,England" Andromeda said

"I'm from Brooklyn New York" Grayden said


	4. Light's Diary

Chapter Three

Light's Diary

Third Person POV

Laying in the ground was a old looking book it had a golden cover and silver backing

It was a diary Shope opened the diary to a entry and read it aloud

 _September 16th 206 BC_

 _Dear Diary_

 _These Tribes are unaware of the threat Darkness has sent them I can't take no more I been dealing with his string pulling all over the universe! and It's getting more annoying each day one planet gets peace another gets attacked looks like we got some protectors among the tribes defending them from this threat they call protectors a different name and they think the threat comes from them angering these so called gods_

 _Your Dear old Friend_

 _Light_

"who's Darkness and who's Light?" Tyler asked

"I think they are actually good and evil" Shope said

"Grayden must be Darkness in Physical Form" Andromeda said hiding the fact that She's Light

"How could I be the embodiment of evil" Grayden lied

"You look very evil and don't look like you came out of New York" Andromeda said

"You two fight a lot" Shope said

"We're Rivals" Andromeda Responded


	5. Light and Darkness Argue Again

Chapter 4

Light and Darkness Argue Again

Light's POV

I was luckily able to stop Darkness's Latest Trick but I'm know Grayden is Darkness he always uses that name when he's on earth which

I'm not even sure why people couldn't notice that this random guy around 100 years ago had the same name and a guy 200 years before that and so on

I have dealt with him for eons so it's not too much

I under the name Andromeda must take action against him like always

I quickly run over and see Darkness AKA Grayden overhead

"So Light you know I was" He said

"It's blatantly obvious you use the same name" I said

"So what! The name I use is the best name for me to use!" Darkness Said back to me

"It's final Darkness I'm taking the ultimate action I'm gonna tell the protectors who I am!" I Said

"How are they gonna stop me" Darkness mocked


End file.
